Regalos feudales
by NuezYDulce
Summary: Esta bella antología de fics es en respuesta al mini-reto 'Jo, jo, jo en cadena' del foro ¡Siéntate! La navidad invade el universo de Inuyasha, y el barco de Siéntate ha hecho su intercambio navideño. Entra a esta aventura de locuras y variedad.
1. Muñecas para

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son obra de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Este fic es en respuesta al mini-reto **'Jo, jo, jo en cadena' del foro** ¡Siéntate!, y está dedicado a Ma'am Morgan.

Advertencias: Este capítulo en especial toca temas sexuales y aunque no hay nada grave mejor prevenir, así que ya saben, si no les gusta no lean. Me encantaría hacer una antología de regalos así que el fic probablemente tendrá varios personajes, en varios universos y con historias sin relación.

* * *

 **Regalo I. Muñecas para el mal humor.**

El golpeteo de unas uñas sobre la mesa retumbaba de lleno en su cabeza. Se suponía que estaban estudiando, pero su amigo poco ponía de su parte para leer el libro enfrente de sí. En lugar de eso observaba la ventana como si su vista pudiera llegar hasta la ciudad en donde estaba su novia. Con una mano recargaba su barbilla y con la otra hacía un ruido infernal que poco dejaba que los que sí tenían ganas de estudiar, lo hicieran.

Trató de mantener la paciencia, respirar hondo y buscar las palabras adecuadas para que arreglar la situación. Sin embargo, a su lado, la respiración molesta de una castaña con pocas intenciones de ser paciente lo alertó. Fue rápido, intentando parar la tormenta que nada lograría; se anticipó a la, temporalmente, única fémina del grupo y levantó la voz.

—Inuyasha, ¿podrías por favor guardar silencio? Sanguito y yo sí queremos estudiar— El mayor observó a la chica, haciendo un gesto como intentando que ella confirmara sus palabras. En respuesta ella le dirigió al aludido una mirada de descontento —. Deberías hacer lo mismo, tus exámenes también se acercan.

—Keh— Ni siquiera se había girado a mirarlos. Su atención seguía en la distancia, su ceño fruncido y la mirada clavada en un imaginario punto lejano —, no me molesten. Yo ni siquiera quería estudiar esta carrera.

La mirada de Sango se suavizó al recordar a dónde estaba la mente de su amigo. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza intentando buscar las palabras indicadas para hablar con él —Tu padre tiene razón, si quieres entrar en la policía no basta con quererlo.

—Así es, Inuyasha. Si entras con una carrera de abogado tus oportunidades serán mucho mejores y te será más fácil colocarte en un puesto que te agrade —Miroku entró a apoyar el argumento de su novia. Hablar con Inuyasha no era fácil, mucho menos ahora que Kagome estaba en otra ciudad, estudiando su propia carrera.

—… Eso ya lo sé— Se dignó a mirarlos, sin cambiar su semblante malhumorado ni poder disimular la nostalgia que se mezclaba con su enojo —. Es sólo que odio que Kagome se haya largado a otra ciudad —su puño izquierdo terminó sobre la pequeña mesa de té que les servía de apoyo a los libros— ¡Carajo! ¡Podía estudiar la maldita carrera aquí! Además, ni siquiera quiere ejercer, es un jodido capricho nada más —Bufó.

Miroku suspiró, esa no era la primera discusión al respecto. Era cansado ver las nulas intenciones de su amigo por entender a la más joven. Dirigió una mirada fugaz a su compañera, quién rápidamente entendió el mensaje y se dispuso a dejarlos a solas con la excusa de ir a buscar un refrigerio.

Una vez a solas, y cuando Miroku encontró en su lista de artimañas una que los ayudara, pasó su brazo por los hombros de Inuyasha y se decidió a hablar —¿No te gustaría salir de paseo?

* * *

Casi lo había llevado a rastras, sin embargo era obvio que él también sabía que necesitaba salir y al final había cedido. Sango prefirió quedarse y Miroku no objetó… Y aunque aquello levantó las sospechas de la castaña, prefirió no decir nada debido a la situación extraordinaria que tenían entre manos (dígase el pésimo humor de Inuyasha).

—¿A dónde vamos?— Su sexto sentido estaba comenzando a lanzarle alertas rojas en cuanto vio que el camino por el que iban se estaba saliendo del habitual, y que además, el barrio estaba extrañamente… diferente.

—Tranquilo, Inuyasha. Vamos a una tienda cerca de aquí— A pesar de que Inuyasha solía ser lento con algunas cosas, Miroku decidió que lo mejor era no soltar la lengua y guardar las sorpresas.

Para su suerte, cuando llegaron al local que buscaba, Inuyasha estaba demasiado atento viendo todas sus expresiones faciales como para leer el nombre y propaganda del local.

—Llegamos. Aquí encontraremos algo divertido para que quites esa cara de perro rabioso.

Normalmente habría recibido un insulto en respuesta, pero Inuyasha estaba demasiado avergonzado como para poder articular una palabra. En realidad, era como si todos los músculos de su cuerpo se hubieran contraído en su posición (eso incluía un rostro ligeramente desencajado, colorado y las manos haciendo alguna pose estilo metalera que no llegaba a serlo). El local ponía en varios lugares que se prohibía la entrada a menores, estaba lleno de juguetes para adultos y un sinfín de curiosidades que no tenía idea de que existían… ¿Eso dónde carajo se supone que se metía?

Y antes de poder reaccionar su gran amigo ya lo estaba arrastrando al mostrador y pidiéndole amablemente a la señorita algún juguete para ayudarlo a quitar la cara de enfurruñado. Después de varios modelos de consoladores masculinos de todas formas, lubricantes, explicaciones vergonzosas y antes de que la señorita comenzara con los dildos, el cuerpo de Inuyasha logró reaccionar y salir del local infernal. No sin antes dirigirle a Miroku una mirada que bien podría haber ido acompañada de alguna maldición gitana.

Él negó con la cabeza sin guardarse la sonrisa pícara para luego dirigir los ojos a uno de los estantes, en el que algo llamó su atención y ensanchó su gesto burlón—Dígame, señorita ¿Ese artículo se puede personalizar?

La dueña del local también lo observó en un gesto cómplice, tomó una silla y una vez tuvo a su alcance la mercancía y algunos folletos, sonrió.

* * *

—¡Maldito idiota pervertido! ¡Me las vas apagar, Miroku!— A pesar de estar en la tranquilidad de su apartamento su rostro seguía encendido, mitad furia, mitad vergüenza. La almohada llamada Miroku ya llevaba varios lanzamientos exitosos contra la pared y estaba por dejar salir su relleno. Por suerte su torturador optó por tumbarse en el sillón y esperar que sus amigos, especialmente el pervertido, no lo molestaran en al menos unos días.

Y para su suerte así iba a ser. Durante el mes siguiente, la insistencia por tocar el tema de su mal humor se había desvanecido y también las invitaciones a estudiar juntos. Extrañamente las sonrisas de Miroku, no lograban tranquilizarlo.

Para bien de su bilis la euforia por los exámenes había pasado y ahora podía recluirse a gusto en su departamento para disfrutar el fin de semana —Kagome idiota… Debiste quedarte acá— Una milésima de tristeza quería abrirse paso en él en cuanto el timbre sonó y lo alertó.

Antes de abrir se asomó por el pequeño ojo en la puerta, pero lo único que alcanzó a ver fue a un repartidor dándole la espalda, apurado por entregar el resto de sus paquetes. Se sintió extrañado, pero la pequeña esperanza de que fuera un paquete desde otra ciudad lo obligó a apresurarse y meter la caja dentro de su hogar.

Desgarró sin cuidado alguno el papel marrón que cubría el envoltorio. Para su desgracia no se tomó la molestia de leer la nota que declaraba al contenido como un regalo de su gran amigo Miroku… Igual no tardó en descubrirlo cuando vio lo que había dentro y el tamaño exagerado de la caja cobró sentido.

Probablemente hubiera estado lleno de furia en otra situación. Pero ahora estaba asustado… Lo que tenía ante sus ojos daba miedo, y al mismo tiempo lo obligaba a tocarlo.

Extendió su mano con inseguridad, hasta tocar la nívea y falsa piel… Era suave, tan parecida a una piel real. Acercó su rostro al rostro plástico. Era idéntico al de Kagome, sólo que, bueno, sin vida y una expresión obviamente más guarra que la que haría ella. El cuerpo era algo que se veía más bien genérico, no como el de ella… Pero aun así aterraba el parecido.

Tragó saliva al recordar en fin de la muñeca… ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar al idiota de Miroku que él usaría esa cosa? ¡No podía remplazar a Kagome!

La curiosidad lo empujó a continuar examinando el objeto, se atrevió a mirar discretamente entre las piernas, como si la falsa Kagome fuera a reclamarle estar viendo su lugar secreto… El terror, era tan detallada que parecía real. Luego se atrevió a mirar un poco más.  
—¡Mierda! ¡Pero si tiene dos hoyos!— Cubrió su boca con violencia tras el grito sorprendido, a ese paso le iba a dar un ataque.

Y si tenía dos huecos abajo, como una mujer real… Dirigió su mano hacia los labios que se mostraban medio abiertos sólo para comprobar que el silicón de la muñeca se expandía y dejaba un hueco más disponible.

Ni siquiera a la real le había hecho algo como eso. Sólo habían usado el lugar que por naturaleza, era para eso. Esa Kagome no le podía reclamar, ¿o sí?

Se golpeó en la cabeza por atreverse a pensar usar ese objeto tan obsceno e impropio. Su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas por el periodo de sequía y su cuerpo no estaba reaccionado como él lo pedía.

—¡Maldito Miroku!— Antes de que su cuerpo tomara posesión de su mente se apresuró a salir del departamento para dar caza al desgraciado que le había hecho la broma. Dejó su desastre tal y como estaba, confiado de que la llave protegería a la muñeca de cualquier intruso.

Lo malo: No recordó que no sólo él tenía la llave.

Lo peor: Su amada novia quería darle una sorpresa y llegar de improviso al departamento.

Lo temible: Se encontró con una versión bizarra de sí misma en medio del piso de la sala.

—¡Inu-ya-sha!

A lo lejos el aludido sintió un escalofrío que le caló hasta los huesos. Pobre víctima inocente, por lo menos le estaba dando una buena tunda al responsable.

* * *

El grupo poco tardó en estar junto de nuevo. Tras no encontrar a su novio en su departamento, Kagome había tardado menos de un suspiro en llegar a la casa de Sango para encontrarse con todos (ojalá y lograra tener ese súper poder de rapidez cuando se quedaba dormida y llegaba tarde a clases, pero no). Cuando su amiga le abrió la puerta y estaba a punto de celebrar su llegada, ella no hizo más que clavar la mirada en el chico de ojos dorados que estaba sentado en la sala con los brazos cruzados y el rostro enfurruñado.

Sango reconocía esa mirada, la había vivido en carne propia porque ella misma escudriñaba así a Miroku, pero no lograba entender por qué su amiga estaba enojada. Inuyasha se había portado tan bien como su personalidad se lo había permitido… Para cuando su mente hizo el clic necesario para entender la furia de su amiga, era tarde: Inuyasha tenía el rostro tatuado por el miedo y los brazos en alto para cubrirse del cojín que amenazaba con caer sobre él.

—¡Kagome, espera! ¡Es todo culpa de Miroku!

Y como si de un conjuro se tratara, el mayor apareció desde el baño hasta donde había sido invocado sólo para lucir sus chichones y moretones, con una bolsa con hielo cubriendo uno de los golpes, y se quedó inmóvil en medio de la sala.

Kagome logró frenar su fuerza a tiempo, si bien no lograba entender lo que estaba pasando, en su mente había un rompecabezas con suficientes piezas como para ver que estaba a punto de herir a un inocente.

—¿Me podrían explicar por qué estoy tirada en medio del departamento de Inuyasha, entonces?— A pesar de su enojo se sonrojó tras la declaración sin rodeos de su molestia, pero no se retractó ni le quitó la mirada de encima al recién revelado culpable.

A juzgar por lo rápido que Inuyasha había cambiado el rostro de reproche a uno de vergüenza y a la forma en que Sango lanzaba cuchillos mentales a Miroku, entonces Kagome supo que había hecho bien en esperar a descargar su furia y vergüenza… así que espero paciente por la explicación. Sin embargo, ésta no ayudó para nada a que se le quitara la vergüenza de encima, por el contrario: con cada palabra de su amigo, su rostro iba adquiriendo un tono rojo más intenso, hasta que había terminado por querer desaparecer.

—… y eso es lo que pasó— Miroku había dado un discurso digno de aprobar algún examen sobre cómo defender a un acusado. Kagome ahora estaba sentada junto a Inuyasha, la parejita ni siquiera podía verse mutuamente a las caras. Y mientras tanto, Sango negaba con la cabeza, tratando de decirse a sí misma que Miroku no tenía remedio y debía ser paciente.

—Yo l-lo siento, Inuyasha. Debí esperar a preguntarte, es sólo que… que… — El rostro encendido y el jugueteo con sus dedos daban fe de su imposibilidad para continuar la oración.

—Déjalo ya— La mirada de Inuyasha seguía apuntando al lado contrario donde estaba su novia—… Lo importante ahora es que el idiota de Miroku entienda que no debe hacer ese tipo de bromas —Todas las miradas fijas en el culpable del lío.

—No me miren así, véanlo por el lado bueno: ¡Ahora podrán hacer un trío! Cumplirás tu sueño de tener dos Kagomes.

Las miradas volvieron a asesinarlo, Sango se preguntó mentalmente como era posible que su novio pudiese ser tan sensato en la sala de clases, pero que no fuese capaz de pensar antes de hablar en temas que involucraran el elemento erótico. Negó con la cabeza e hizo caso omiso a los pedidos de auxilio del responsable de tanto alboroto, en tanto Inuyasha y Kagome procuraban hacerle entender que ese era tema de dos y que él no estaba invitado.

Está de más decir que la tranquilidad en esa casa tardó un par de horas más en regresar después de esa declaración y que Miroku no pudo ir a clases durante un par de días por culpa de una supuesta gripe, que tenía nombres y apellidos. Por lo menos el asunto había sido aclarado. Y, aunque fuese difícil de admitir, quizá el regalo no había sido del todo un desperdicio, porque al salir de la vergüenza y el enfado inicial, la pareja tal vez pudiese encontrarle algún uso a la muñeca. Quién sabe, quizá hasta la idea del trío propuesta por su amigo podría ser posible, después de todo él era el experto en esos temas y no estaba de más escucharlo a veces… claro que mejor era que no se enterara, sino no se lo quitarían de encima ni con Sango y, probablemente, recibirían más regalos inapropiados como ese. No, era suficiente con eso… por el momento.

* * *

 **¡Hola!** Esta vez vengo a dar lata con una actividad más del maravilloso foro de Siéntate. Una bella actividad navideña porque hay que ponernos junto a la celebración.

Este regalito es para nuestra bellísima Capitana Ma'am Morgan… Estoy emocionada pero nerviosa, espero de corazón que le guste, pero si hay algo que no te haya terminado de gustar puedes decírmelo sin miedo. ¡Feliz navidad!

Quiero agradecer, como siempre, a mi adorada YumiPon quien esta vez no sólo me ayudó con mis dudas, sino que la hizo de Beta y me ayudó a completar los detalles que había dejado flojos. No es un secreto que este grupito no es mi especialidad.  
¿Me dejan un review? Recuerden que cada lectura sin review deja a Miroku castigado un mes sin travesuras…


	2. Consejos

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son obra de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Este fic es en respuesta al mini-reto **'Jo, jo, jo en cadena' del foro** ¡Siéntate!, y está dedicado a YumiPon.

Advertencias: Humor (o intento de) que no tiene nada de malo, pero igual advierto que toca temas sexuales.

* * *

 **Regalo II. Consejos.**

El aroma a flores impregnaba sus ropas. Echó un vistazo, vislumbrando a la sacerdotisa de la aldea en el río cercano, recogiendo hierbas que sólo crecían en sus orillas. Sonreía con dulzura, sus ojos se posaban a ratos sobre la, no tan pequeña, niña de orejas perrunas que chapoteaba divertida.

Un pequeño rayo de tristeza atravesó sus ojos chocolate. Dos años de matrimonio y no había rastro de que fuera a ser madre. Kagome le decía que no tenía por qué preocuparse, ella y su esposo eran jóvenes, aún tenían mucho tiempo para eso. Incluso le decía que la época de la que ella venía era normal que las parejas no tuvieran hijos hasta pasado mucho tiempo.

Sí, pero ella era una chica ansiosa, deseosa de una familia a la que cuidar y amar. Sabía que en la aldea la amaban, que el grupo de la señorita Kagome la consideraba una más de su familia, y que no sólo era por estar casada con Kohaku…. Lo apreciaba, pero quería algo más.

Miró al horizonte, soltó un suspiro y volvió a su tarea, recogiendo las hierbas que la sacerdotisa le había recomendado para cumplir sus deseos. Se detuvo antes de tomar una de las flores, pensativa en si esa era la mejor o la que estaba a su lado, ambas estaban a punto de abrir el capullo, de buen color y forma. Tal como la anciana Kaede le había enseñado que debía seleccionar flores. Cuando se había decidido y estaba a punto de mover su mano para tomar a la elegida, sintió una delicada y cálida mano sobre su hombro.

—Si tienes problema para recordar cuáles son las flores que te pedí, no dudes en pedirme ayuda, Rin— Al parecer se había perdido en sus pensamientos más tiempo del que creyó, el suficiente para que la azabache caminara desde el río hasta a su lado. Pero había malinterpretado sus pensamientos, ella recordaba qué le había pedido, y cómo lucían en su estado salvaje.

—Gracias, señorita Kagome, pero sólo estaba pensando cuál sería la mejor para llevar— la sonrisa en sus labios era natural, agradecía la intención y se sentía feliz de saber que encontraría ayuda siempre que la necesitara.

Pero sus palabras no llegaron a la esposa de Inuyasha, quien se había levantado para buscar otras hierbas que pudieran ser de ayuda. La llamaba con la mano, incitándola a dejar el asiento de hierba que había conseguido. Se levantó para seguir a la mayor, quién con una sonrisa en el rostro le explicaba lo que en su tiempo su anciana tutora hizo. Intentó decirle que estaba al corriente en los usos de la flora de la aldea y sus cercanías, que gustosa la escucharía sobre las que no se pudieran conseguir ahí. Pero la sacerdotisa insistió, pregonando que no debía ser tímida.

Al final guardó silencio, escuchando lo que le decían, diciéndose a sí misma que era un acto de buena fe, con la intención de ayudarla.

La tarde no tardó en caer sobre la aldea, por lo que dando fin a sus actividades, ambas tuvieron que volver a sus casas. Rin se despidió de la mujer que la había estado acompañando y acarició con dulzura el cabello blanco de la niña a su lado. Agradeció las lecciones y partió por el pequeño sendero hasta su hogar.

* * *

El sol se estaba ocultando, aun había la luz suficiente como para distinguir las cabañas de la aldea que llamaba hogar. Apresuró el paso, había logrado adelantar su llegada un día, pero aun así no lograba amainar el deseo de estar ya con su esposa. Si bien anteriormente sus viajes le resultaban difíciles por la distancia que imponían con sus seres queridos, ahora lo sentía más. Sobre todo porque aunque Rin siempre tuviera una sonrisa natural en el rostro, podía notar cierta aflicción en su mirada dulce… Algo le preocupaba, y no era sobre sus viajes o su oficio. Tampoco sobre la aldea y su ritmo diario. Era algo más femenino, algo que aunque él lo intentaba, no lograba descifrar.

Sus pies lo llevaron con prisa por el camino aprendido de memoria. No pasaría a saludar a su hermana, el saludo a sus muchos sobrinos y sobrinas le quitaría tiempo valioso y además el exceso de bullicio lo sacaba de su centro después de algunas horas.

Deseaba hijos, seguir con el linaje de exterminadores, pero tampoco quería formar él sólo una aldea, tal como parecía irlo a hacer su hermana. Ahora él era el líder, y aunque disfrutara con la simple compañía de su mujer, no podía negar que ansiaba verla llevar un pequeño exterminador o exterminadora en brazos. Detuvo su andar, debía parar el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Rin no necesitaba de sus preocupaciones, suficiente se afligía por sí misma.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar que el problema no era su mujer, sino él mismo. No terminaba de creer que un cuerpo corrompido por las manchas de sangre de sus seres queridos, pudiera estar por completo normal y funcional… No cuando de seguro merecía un castigo por las atrocidades que había cometido, no importaba que no fuera su deseo hacerlas.

Se detuvo delante del umbral de su hogar, pensativo. Una fuerza le impedía el avance. Pero otra fuerza más grande lo empujó con júbilo, rodeándolo con amor y alegría. Su mujer había salido a recibirlo, desvaneciendo el rostro apesumbrado y cambiándolo por auténtica alegría.

Estaba en casa, con su familia. La mujer que amaba.

Estando ambos juntos, esa pequeña nube de dolor y dudas se alejaba.

* * *

Kohaku se quedaría en la aldea por lo menos dos semanas, Rin no podía estar más contenta y toda la aldea podía notarlo. Limpiaba su hogar con apremio, ansiosa por la visita que sus cuñados les harían.

Para cuando ellos llegaron al hogar ajeno, la comida estaba casi lista y el té estaba a punto de ser puesto en el fuego.

—Su excelencia. Hermana. Por favor pasen— El exterminador fue quién los recibió en la entrada, tras los saludos correspondientes pronto estuvieron en el interior del cálido hogar. Los niños más pequeños paseaban gustosos y algunos otros jugueteaban por el jardín. La casa se llenaba de ruidos.

Sango estaba esbelta, un periodo de descanso antes de su siguiente embarazo. Porque era obvio que sus deseos por ampliar su familia no habían cesado.

Kohaku aprovechó que su esposa estaba acompañada para salir por un poco de leña, el clima estaba enfriando y era mejor estar preparados por si la tarde se volvía aun más ventosa. Se despidió con un pequeño gesto, dando a entender que muy pronto estaría de regreso, a cambio una sonrisa y un discreto beso en el aire que le hizo sonrojar. Caminó con rapidez, sintiendo sus mejillas acalorarse por las risas de su hermana mayor, que podía escuchar a pesar de la distancia.

Una vez quedaron en la pequeña habitación la dueña de la casa y sus invitados, un silencio incómodo se posó sobre ellos. Ni Sango ni Miroku se atrevieron a romperlo, intuyendo por la actitud de Rin que ella se estaba dando el valor para decir algo. Durante días anteriores se veía preocupada, y su sonrisa se veía ligeramente opacada, lo que preocupaba a todos.

—¿Señora Sango?— Al fin logró que su voz saliera de sus pensamientos, llamando la atención no sólo de la mujer que llamaba, sino también de su esposo.

—Dime, Rin. ¿Está todo bien?— Notó la incomodidad de la muchacha ante la presencia tan cercana de Miroku, pero antes de hacer algún movimiento, se detuvo a examinar bien a Rin. Era algo más cercano a la timidez, no algo ligado a no querer a su esposo en la plática —Miroku ¿podrías poner a calentar el agua para tomar un poco de té?

La distancia no era mucha, el fogón estaba separado por unos cuantos metros. A Miroku le costó menos de una rápida mirada para entender la señal que le daba su esposa. Rin negó, intentando levantarse ella a realizar el pedido, pero él la detuvo con una sonrisa en el rostro y una mano sobre su hombro —No te preocupes, déjame ayudarte— Una última mirada a su mujer y se dirigió hacia el fuego.

Sango sabía que la vergüenza estaba aquejando a la chica, por lo que ahora fue ella la que dio el paso —¿Querías decirme algo, Rin?— Si bien la exterminadora no era una mujer que brillara por su paciencia, con el paso de los años había desarrollado un don para saber cuáles eran los momentos en que se requería de templanza. Y además, su don materno, bien pulido y entrenado, ahora le estaba advirtiendo que necesitaba proceder con cautela. O espantaría a una asustada y joven chica que estaba tomando el valor para hablar con ella.

Rin desvió su mirada al escuchar la pregunta, pero a los pocos segundos se dio a sí misma ánimos para continuar la conversación. Miró con firmeza a la mujer frente a ella y sostuvo su falda como para evitar huir —¿Tienen algún secreto para tener bebés? —. Su voz bajando de a poco conforme sus ideas salían de su cabeza—… Alguna posición, quizá —. Cubrió su rostro, completamente rojo, en cuánto cayó en lo que estaba pidiendo.

El silencio de nuevo aquejó a los adultos, de fondo las risas y juegos de los pequeños. Sango estaba ruborizada. No podía terminar de creer que la pequeña que había conocido en los años que Naraku era el mayor villano, y cuyas preocupaciones eran jugar y seguir junto al demonio que consideraba su salvador, ahora le estaba preguntando tal cosa. No encontraba palabra para articular, aún estaba en shock.

La risa divertida de Miroku llegó a desaparecer la incomodidad. Ambas féminas se voltearon a verlo. Llevaba una pequeña bandeja en las manos, con la que se ayudaba a llevar las tazas de agua caliente para el té. Se sentó en su lugar, justo al lado de su mujer, mientras continuaba riendo.

No era una burla, extrañamente sonaba amable, tranquilizadora. Provocó que Rin lograra bajar sus manos y que Sango esbozara una sonrisa antes de dar un pequeño codazo al recién llegado.

—No es que haya algo como un secreto que podamos darte — Miroku miró a Rin, sonriéndole cálidamente. Sango lo miró enternecida, su esposo podía ser tan amable cuando quería…—Claro que podemos decirte mejores formas para que se diviertan— guiñó un ojo—. Pero en cuanto a los hijos, es sólo algo que se da de forma natural. Aunque… —No pudo terminar su grandioso consejo, un certero golpe cayó sobre su cabeza, dejándolo fuera de conversación durante varios segundos.

—Lo que Miroku intentó decir— Sango escudriñó a su esposo, que ahora sobaba su cabeza—, es que no debes afligirte por eso, Rin. Sé que te lo hemos dicho incansablemente, probablemente incluso Sesshomaru lo ha hecho, pero son jóvenes. Queda mucho camino por recorrer y tarde o temprano un pequeño llegara a sus vidas, de una u otra forma.

La exterminadora, y el monje podían sentir otra presencia pendiente de la conversación, pero ninguno quiso decir nada. Mucho menos cortar la plática.

—Lo sé, pero— la voz temblaba, la tristeza de nuevo estrujando un corazón para el que los sentimientos negativos, si bien no eran desconocidos, siempre se veían opacados por lo positivos —… Yo quiero un bebé. Los veo a ustedes, incluso la señora Kagome y el señor Inuyasha. Las chicas del pueblo –tomó aire, para calmarse-, hace una semana vi a una chica más joven que yo embarazada ¿acaso he hecho algo malo?

De pronto un abrazo llegó desde la entrada de su casa a rodearla, a sostener las lágrimas que comenzaban a derramarse. Kohaku había vuelto tras recordar que había una reserva de leña apilada en la parte trasera de la casa, pero se había quedado congelado al escuchar la conversación dentro de su hogar. Hasta ahora.

—Tú no has hecho nada malo. Si alguien es culpable de esto, debo ser yo. Por favor, perdóname por agobiarte pensando en que tú eras el problema— sostuvo el rostro ajeno, ignorando durante unos instantes a las visitas y limpió las lágrimas que humedecían el rostro de su mujer.

—Kohaku— el cuerpo de Rin se movió hacia adelante para dar un fuerte abrazo a su esposo. Un peso se estaba desapareciendo de sus hombros porque al fin había podido hablar sobre lo que la ponía triste—… Tú tampoco has hecho nada malo, tú eres alguien bueno. Por favor no dejes que la sombra de Naraku caiga sobre ti— Se separó y colocó su mano sobre el pecho, a la altura del corazón del exterminador—. Perdóname por ser impaciente, por dejarte pensar que es un castigo.

El matrimonio mayor miraba la escena con una sonrisa calmada. Esperando el momento preciso para mostrar su apoyo e interés.

—Kohaku, si me permites— Miroku llamó la atención de la pareja, logrando de paso apenar al joven —… Podría decirles algunas posiciones que son bien conocidas por ayudar a hacer más fácil la procreación.

Sango permaneció queda, sonrojada, pero asintió ante la idea de su esposo. Entre las aldeanas eran bien conocidos algunos trucos para aumentar la fertilidad, eso incluía el consejo que ahora ofrecía su marido. No lo estaba diciendo de forma morbosa, sino con toda la buena disposición, y ella lo apoyaba. Ella misma recurría a eso cuando veía que no lograba el siguiente embarazo después de mucho tiempo -lo cuál había sido en muy pocas ocasiones a menos que fuera voluntario-.

Rin quedó completamente quieta, la timidez inundándola y la mirada baja.

En su lugar, Kohaku no lograba que los cables dentro de su cabeza terminaran de conectar algo coherente después de semejante ofrecimiento…. ¿Era en serio? No es que fuera tan torpe para no saber sobre los principios básicos de cómo hacer bebés —¡Se supone que ya somos grandes para saber lo que hacemos!— fue lo único que logró armar desde la maraña de ideas desde su mente.

Pero fue su hermana quien se aseguró de terminar de hacerle entender que las cosas no estaban yendo por donde él creía. Bastaron unas cuantas palabras sinceras.

Después de una corta plática que había dejado a al menos tres de los adultos en la sala ruborizados, y siendo ya hora de acostar a algunos pequeños, vino la despedida.

Antes de partir, y cuando Miroku ya se había adelantado con algunos pequeños, Sango tomó las manos de Rin y la miró con dulzura —Otro consejo que te puedo dar, es que intentes no estresarte sobre este tema. Muchas veces eso puede jugar en tu contra y ser el mayor problema.

Rin respondió con una sonrisa, tan cálida y natural que le transmitió a Sango que había vuelto a estar en calma. Ahora sí era hora de partir. Kohaku llegó a su lado poco después, abrazándola por los hombros.

—¿Quieres poner en práctica lo que nos dijeron?— Si bien estaba sonrojado, la propuesta era genuina.

Le sacó un sonrojo que opacó el tono rosado del kimono que llevaba encima, pero tampoco podía negar algo que también deseaba.

Kohaku era cuñado de Miroku después de todo, y era obvio que no era la primera vez que hablaban de un tema similar… Por suerte, los sabios consejos de sus cuñados -de Miroku sobre todo- ayudaron bastante a su relación de pareja, y además por lo visto el anuncio de su primer embarazo no tardaría en ser dado. Kohaku ya tendría que arreglárselas con su suegro, si es que así se le podía llamar al demonio que cuidaba de su esposa desde niña…

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Aló,_ gente hermosa. Este capítulo es el regalo para mi adorada YumiPon, por desgracia lo entregué tarde, así que espero no estés decepcionada. Igualmente, espero que este regalo sea de tu agrado, y que lo que no te guste me lo hagas saber también. Gracias por todo, hermosa. Que este año sea verdaderamente fructífero para ti.

Me quedé atorada con esta idea durante mucho rato, por suerte Peachilein fue una luz en el camino y me regaló de su tiempo y creatividad para sacar adelante este proyecto. Muchas gracias.

Estamos iniciando año, querido lector. Si llegaste hasta acá y mi capítulo te agradó te pido un review, no cuestan nada y a los escritores nos hacen muy felices. Además, no olvides que cada que agregas a favoritos y das follow sin dejar review, Kohaku es más propenso a tardar en llegar a casa con su dulce esposa.

Nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
